smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Crusade (Episode)
|season=Season 4 |episode=1 (67 in total) |air_date=September 22, 2004 |previous_episode=Covenant |next_episode=Gone }}"Crusade" is the first episode in the fourth season of Smallville, and sixty-seventh episode overall. It aired on September 22, 2004. Summary returns to as Kal-El. Intent on fulfilling , he goes after a powerful Kryptonian crystal that has obtained in . Meanwhile, newcomer arrives in Smallville to look into the death of her cousin , and returns from Paris with a new boyfriend. lies in a coma after the events of Covenant and must deal with his new life in prison. Recap A brunette is watching a video diary made by . In the video, Chloe states that something must have happened to her and says that Clark is the only person that can learn the truth of her death. The young woman is now driving to the , but she is lost. Her car is struck by lightning and she veers off the road and into the corn field. Suddenly, a ball of light falls from the sky and a hole the shape of a pentagon is burned into the corn. In the middle lies , who is naked and claims not to know who he is. She offers to take him to the hospital, but he says he is fine. She introduces herself as . They arrive at the hospital, but the orderly says that she has to stay with him until he can be identified. Lois decides to keep an eye on him to prevent him from wandering around the waiting room naked. In Paris, is taking photographs on the street when she bumps into a young man who asks her opinion on a gift to celebrate the two month anniversary of meeting his girlfriend. After a bit of banter, it is revealed that the man is her new boyfriend, Jason Teague. is reading to an unconscious when Dr. Harden informs her that she needs to think about the future and that Jonathan is brain-dead. Martha declares that she will not give up on him. Lois starts talking about why she's in , but Clark is apathetic and keeps trying to leave. Clark wanders into the hallway and Martha is overwhelmed when she sees him, but he does not recognize her. Clark tells her he is waiting for the sign. She says that she can help him find the sign, but he must go with her immediately. Lois finds out that it is , but he has already left. is in , where he obtains an artifact, an ancient statue. He pays a large amount of money to erase all the evidence of him visiting Egypt. Lex boards his plane and Dr. Harden reminds him that he survived a massive poisoning that would have killed most people. It is also revealed that Lex must have his blood purified every 72 hours or his organs will shut down. Martha takes Clark back to the farm and up to his to try to jog his memory. She shows him a picture of Jonathan and says it's his father, but Clark just replies that Jonathan is dead to him. When she realizes that his behavior is probably due to Jor-El's influence, Martha grows upset and starts to scream and cry for her son to be returned. Lex in his airplane returning from Egypt, when the plane hits some turbulence and the statue breaks, revealing a mysterious stone. Suddenly, Clark hears an incredibly piercing sound in his head. He says that he is Kal-El of and that it is time to fulfill . Martha grows upset and starts to scream and cry for her son to be returned. Kal-El says that Clark Kent is dead, and to Martha's shock, launches himself into the sky and away from the farm. Lana and Jason Teague go to a church to do a tombstone rubbing of the crypt of Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux for an art-history class. When Lana touches a symbol on the tomb, a great surge of bright energy flows through her body. The Mark of Transference appears on her lower back. Back at the Kent farm, Martha is trying to reach Virgil Swann over the phone. arrives, having followed them home and asks Martha about and 's relationship. She asks about Clark, but Martha makes the excuse that Clark is sleeping to hide the fact that he is no longer there. Martha states that she will have Clark contact Lois if he remembers anything. Lois explains that she thinks Clark might know something about Chloe's death. She also states that she is trying to get in to speak to Lionel but she is having trouble getting him to accept the visit, and that Lionel would otherwise be discharged in two weeks and Chloe's murder would never be avenged. Martha warns her to stay away and tells her that getting involved with Lionel is dangerous. Lois says that she knows Martha used to work for Lionel and wants to know how she escape unscathed. Martha tells her she didn't and finally gets Lois to leave. Meanwhile, Kal-El flies up to Lex's plane and rips off the door at 20,000 feet. As Lex and Dr. Harden are tossed about in another cabin, Kal-El steps into the plane, reaches out his hand and draws the stone through the cabin wall to him. As Lex scrambles up to look through the hole, Kal-El flies away. Martha's request to speak with Virgil Swann is finally answered, but by his emissary, assistant Bridgette Crosby instead. She tells her that Clark flew away and Crosby realizes that he has completely embraced his Kryptonian destiny. She gives her , which will split Kal-El and Clark. Lex visits his father in jail believing that he stole the Stone from him. They throw insults back and forth. tells him that he is chasing a fairy tale even though he himself has been extensively searching for the Stones by financing six expeditions over the last two years. Lex accuses him of poisoning his son and murdering Chloe. Lionel says that those responsible for him being charged for murder will feel his wrath, but claims that Chloe's death was an accident. Kal-El goes to the Cave and activates three symbols around the octagonal hole, which opens the pathway to the inner chamber. He places the first Stone on the table. Lana somehow ended up back at her place. She hears someone banging on the door. She goes to see who it is and finds out that it's her boyfriend . He asks her what happened but she doesn't know how she ended up back at her apartment. On his way out of the cave, Clark encounters Martha. When she presses the black kryptonite into his chest, Clark and Kal-El split and begin to fight each other for control. Martha throws the black kryptonite to Clark who stabs it into Kal-El, effectively combining them back, this time with Clark in control. Simultaneously, Jonathan miraculously wakes up. Lana is taking a shower and once she steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around and looks in the mirror to see the mark on her lower back. Lois gets in to visit Lionel in jail by saying she is Martha Kent. After some back and forth, Lois tells him that she knows that safe house was no accident. As she leaves, Lois taunts Lionel with the question of whether he is being set up as he prepares to walk out of the hospital a free man. Lois goes to to pay her respects to Chloe, whose headstone reads "Chloe Sullivan 1987-2004 Beloved Daughter." Lois promises to find out who did this to Chloe. She is surprised when she sees Clark behind her. Clark offers to help find out what happened to Chloe and extends an invitation for Lois to stay at the Kent farm. Lois gives him some time alone at the grave and Clark Chloe's coffin and discovers it to be empty. He announces to Lois that Chloe is still alive. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Jason Teague * Chloe Sullivan * Lionel Luthor * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Special Guest Star * Lois Lane * Bridgette Crosby Co-Starring * Dr. Gabrielle Vaughn * Dr. Harden Notes * Antagonist: Kal-El * This is the first and only season premiere in which the is not seen. * During the original run of this episode, Allison Mack was not in the opening credits to give the illusion that Chloe Sullivan had died. * This is the first episode that features . However, technically it may have appeared in Pilot when the meteors containing green kryptonite are heated upon entry to Earth's atmosphere and would explain their existence. * In the beginning, when Clark as Kal-El is lying in the pentagon shape in the cornfield and electricity is flying everywhere, the electricity forms an 'S' shape for a short few seconds; coupled with the pentagonal shape, this closely resembles the iconic symbol on Clark's future costume as Superman. * The red blanket that gives to makes him resemble his future iconic figure as Superman as it almost resembles a , while walking around in the hospital. * Chloe's gravestone clearly lists her birth year as 1987. However, she turns 18 in Spell, indicating that either the gravestone is a production error, or Spell actually takes place several weeks after its November 2004 airdate, in early 2005, or perhaps those in charge of faking her death were unconcerned with accuracy. * This episode further fleshes out the relationship among Clark's different personalities. There is Clark's normal personality, the result of his biology, experiences, and upbringing. Then there is "Kal", or Clark when he is affected by red kryptonite. He is unconcerned of any repercussion or consequence for his actions and is incredibly uninhibited, wanting to share his powers with the world in a boastful way. Finally, as revealed in this episode, there is Kal-El, a militant permutation set on fulfilling the destiny that formulated. He is very mechanical and has no concern for those around him, only for his mission. * This is the first episode to fully feature Clark using his ability to fly, not counting when he floated in Metamorphosis, when he may have flown to save Lana from the tornado in Tempest/''Vortex, or when he woke up on a road after dreaming about flying in ''Rosetta. * When Kal-El flies, his arms are at his sides, unlike Superman, who is known for putting one arm straight in front of him. * The idol that Lex finds in the Egyptian pyramid, has Kryptonian inscriptions behind, which translated say "THIS IS THE FIRST CRYSTAL OF KNOWLEDGE" * The exterior footage of church shown where Lana and Jason enter is the famous cathedral Notre Dame, although it is not named and the internal scenes were filmed elsewhere. * In Smallville magazine #34, the producers revealed that Lois Lane found a reprogrammed Clark Kent in Miller's Field. Interestingly, that's the same field where Jonathan and Martha Kent found baby Kal-El during the . * This episode marks the first time that and share a scene together. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Erica Durance as , and Jensen Ackles as . * Aside from season one, this is the first season to feature a new character added to the main cast that has not previously been featured as a guest star, this being Jason. * This episode marks the second time that Annette O'Toole and Margot Kidder both appeared onscreen at the same time. The first time being the end of Superman III. Continuity * This is the last time the symbol that Jor-El burned on Clark's chest is seen. It appears when Kal-El and Clark are fighting; Kal-El has the symbol on his chest. It was previously seen on Clark in Exodus, Exile, and Phoenix. * Jor-El imposed an artificial personality on Clark exactly as he did with Lindsey Harrison in the previous episode Covenant; giving Clark's body the ability of flight just as he did with Lindsey's body. Like he did with Lindsey, Jor-El dumped Clark, possessed by the Kal-El entity, naked in a field. * Dr. Harden was last seen in Exodus. * Lex's illness was the result of his father poisoning his brandy in Covenant. Spoilers * Bridgette Crosby will reappear in the episode Transference. Her fate will be revealed in Spirit. * and don't share a scene together again until 's Rage. * Though it's stated that Lex's blood needs to be purified in order to keep him alive, this episode is the only time it's shown or talked about from here onward. It is implied that the healed him when he picked it up after Kal-El had activated it. * One of the core rules of the show stated by the creators was "no , no tights" until the end of the series, which this episode seems to break. However, as the show goes on Clark never achieves flight consciously except in the series finale, where he finally dons the Superman costume. The act of flight in this episode is clearly Kal-El not , and does not technically break the "no flight, no tights" rule since "Clark" really didn't "fly". * Lois would have another run-in with the same receptionist in Spirit. Locations * Smallville ** ** Miller's Field ** Smallville Medical Center ** Kent Farm *** Clark Kent's Loft ** Kawatche Caves ** Kansas State Penitentiary ** Smallville Cemetery * Egypt * Paris Quotes : : Look, I didn't come here fishing for thanks. I think Clark might know something about my cousin Chloe's death. : : I'm so sorry for your loss. : : Yeah. Were she and Clark ever an item? : : Oh, I think for a minute... : : It's funny, I never thought she'd fall for the farm boy type. : : Trust me, that can happen to the best of us. : : Not me. Give me a nerd with glasses any day of the week. : : Clark has many sides. : : Yeah, I've seen several of them already. :Kal-El: I am Kal-El of Krypton. It is time to fulfill my destiny. :Kal-El: You talk a lot. : : Well, I'm just not comfortable with uncomfortable silence and you're not exactly keeping up with your end of the conversation. :Bridgette Crosby: Now, where's your son? : : I don't know. He flew. He flew away. :Bridgette Crosby: That means... That means he's completely embraced his Kryptonian destiny. : : But apparently, I'm not ordinary. : : No, you're not. You're my son. : : God help me. :Pilot: What is it? A bird? A plane? : : Clark, your mother tells me you... can fly? : : Kal-El can fly. Clark Kent is still Earth-bound. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 4 Episodes Category:Season Premieres